I Don't Want You to Go
by thewritestuff247
Summary: my new Lackson, short and sweet, can't summerise it would give away the story. As always I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA!


"So, come on, don't keep me in suspense, did you get in

I Don't Want You to Go

"So, come on, don't keep me in suspense, did you get in?" Miley asked her friend.

"Yeah, I got into CSU and NYU." She said and they hugged.

"Yay, we're going to college together."

"Miley, um…I'm going to NYU." Said Lily avoiding Miley's look

"What? But we always said we were going to go to college together, Lily we have been planning to go to CSU together since we been friends; since I moved here 5 years ago."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Why, why are you going to NYU?"

"Well, I've lived in Malibu my whole life and the only out of state trip I've been on is with Hannah on tour, I could use a change of scenery and it's a good college."

"Oh, yeah, it is, I guess I understand." Said Miley clearly upset

"Hey we'll still be friends and we'll keep in touch, you know phone, email, txt, it'll be ok." Said Lily giving Miley a reassuring hug.

Lily stayed for a couple of hours and then left to be home in time for dinner. She ate in silence and as soon as she'd finished she grabbed her cell, put on her shoes and called out to her mum.

"Mum, I'm just going for a walk, I'll be back in 30, I've got my cell, bye."

She closed the door before her mum had time to reply. She walked along her street, automatically heading to the beach; it was where she went to think. Once she arrived she sat in her normal spot about halfway between the water and Rico's Surf Shack.

She sat and watched the waves come in and out completely lost in her thoughts; that was until she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped.

"Oh, Jackson, it's you, you scared me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, I was just finishing my shift at Rico's and I saw you were here by yourself and I thought you might like some company."

"That would be nice, thanks." She said giving a weak smile.

It was then he noticed something was bothering her. As he lowered himself beside her he asked

"Lily, are you ok, is something bothering you?"

"Wow." She replied. It was not the response he expected.

"Huh?" he said with a confused expression.

"Something's been bothering me all day and you're the first person to notice."

"Really, Miley didn't notice?"

"Nope, she's been a bit distracted lately."

"Oh, you mean now she's dating Oliver?"

"Yeah." Silence fell between them

"Is that it?"

"Is that what?"

"Is that what's bothering you?"

"No, well kind of, not exactly." She looked away

"If you want to talk, I'm a good listener and I won't tell anybody."

She searched his eyes for a sign that she could trust him; in them she found honest concern and caring so she decided to share.

"I got accepted to CSU and NYU."

"That's great, congratulations."

"Thanks, you see Miley and I had always said we'd go to CSU together, but I told her I'm going to NYU."

"Why NYU?"

"Well a couple of reasons, first, I'm tired of always being the sidekick, or second best and always taking the backseat to Hannah Montana and secondly on top of that now that Miley and Ollie are dating I'm also the third wheel and I've never lived outside of Malibu." Again silence fell between them and neither said a word for quite awhile. Until finally Jackson decided it was now or never.

"I don't want you to go."

"Why?" she asked quite surprised.

Jackson realised now that he had told her that he didn't want her to go he'd have to tell her everything.

"Well, because, I like you, I've had feelings for you for the last two years and I didn't say anything because I knew we can't see each other because of Miley but I don't want you to go because then I won't get to see what little of you I already do."

"I had no idea…I like you too." Hearing this he took her face in his hands and kissed her and to his delight she kissed back. Then unexpectedly she pulled him down on top of her on the sand, where they lay kissing until they could no longer ignore the need for air.

When they had stopped kissing they lay side by side on the sand looking at the now visible stars. Realising how much time must have passed for her to now be able to see the stars Lily got up.

"I have to go; my mum's expecting me back."

"Yeah…right." He replied looking away.

She began to walk away; she hadn't gotten more than two steps when she turned back to Jackson.

"Ok." She said,

"What?" he looked at her confused

"I'll stay…for you I'll stay." She said then kissed him once more and left to walk up the beach, leaving him standing there stunned but happy.


End file.
